twists of fate
by abby2read
Summary: Kagome is trapped. the well will not let her return to the fuedal ages. So she gets a job, working for Sesshomaru, and things go from there
1. Chapter 1

Me: give me a break, I've been working on my story Azrath, on fictionpress.

Sesshomaru: excuses will not do you any good, only writing can spare you miserable life

Me: this kinda reminds me of blackmail.

Sesshomaru: and your point is

Me: I don't enjoy being forced to write! It doesn't work as well, and I can't stop writing you o.o.c.

Sesshomaru: then the people reading this will tell you. And then I will met out punishment.

Kagome Higurashi was pissed. She had put up with InuYasha's attitude, his undeniable obsession with Kikyo, and being second best for too long.

About two days ago she had snuck out of the camp in the middle of the night and set off. She had nearly turned back several times solely because she missed Shippo, but she couldn't put up with it anymore. So she had left, and hadn't looked back once.

oOo

Sesshomaru was having a terrible day, and was tempted to go take it out on whoever got in his way, but in the last four, five centuries the laws had changed, and he couldn't just go on a killing spree anymore, and it was making him mad.

No, not mad, the great Sesshomaru did not get mad, he was simply having a bad day. His secretary had not stopped chatting at him since he entered the office, and he was on the verge of snapping

"Woman, I suggest that you remove yourself from this Sesshomaru's presence at once." He said, careful not to let the full extent of his rage show in his voice. The woman started stuttering something, and Sesshomaru tried to tune her out.

oOo

Kagome found her way through the well, and into her room, knowing that InuYasha would eventually find her here, and wishing that he wouldn't.

"Kagome? Is that you?" came her mother's voice, but Kagome didn't answer.

"Kagome?"

"Are you in your room?"

Finally giving up on her hopes of having a quiet afternoon to herself Kagome sighed

"Yes mother. I'm in my room." replied Kagome, steeling herself for the inevitable questions that would ensue.

"Well, tell me if you want to talk to me about whatever it is that's bugging you" said her mom, and Kagome nearly cried at the amount of compassion in her mother's voice.

oOo

The day was not getting any better, and Sesshomaru was tempted to throw the latest supplicant out the window, but once again restrained himself.

"Mr. Katchag, I do NOT want to merge with your company, nor do I want to ever see you again, so my new secretary will see you out."

"Sesshomaru-sama" came his secretary's voice

"Yes, Yolana?" replied Sesshomaru, not without an edge in his voice.

"Your next appointment is ready, sir"

"Very well, send him into the yellow board room, I will be in there in a minute."

"Yessir, Sesshomaru-sama"

Sesshomaru growled in frustration, the day had been endless, and the smell of so many humans in close proximity was making him nauseous. The sooner this day was over, the better.

"Yolana, reschedule the rest of my meetings, will you." said Sesshomaru, his tone turning it from a request to a demand.

"Yessir, Sesshomaru-sama." replied his secretary, and Sesshomaru left the office, not growling, but coming perilously close.

oOo

Kagome couldn't stay still much longer, the innate regularity of her day was driving her insane, sure there was a whole population of youkai out there, but the times had changed, and the human population was no longer unprotected, so there really was nothing left for Mikos to do.

"Kagome? Are you looking at any of the job descriptions that I found, honey, and you really should buy yourself a condo of your own" came her mother's voice, nagging once again

"Mom, I just need some time, the well isn't accepting me anymore, and I need to figure out why, so will you just leave me alone!"

"I need to get out of the house" said Kagome to herself, pacing the floor in her room

"I need to get out and do something"

Kagome had just decided to go for a walk when the phone rang.

"Goddammit!" swore Kagome, and picked up the phone

"Hello, Kagome Higurashi speaking, how can I help you?"

The voice of a VERY old acquaintance answered her not-so-cheery hello

"Kagome? Is it really you?" came Koga's voice through the phone.

"Koga?" answered Kagome in surprise, staring at the phone, somewhat in shock.

"Don't you live in the past, Kagome, and shouldn't you be dead? I mourned for you, after all, you were my woman."

"Only were?" asked Kagome, teasing the wolf youkai a bit

"If you want to be my woman now, you can be, Kagome, I'd treat you right, I promise" Said Koga, and Kagome winced a bit at the fervor in his voice

"When I stopped smelling you in the past I just assumed that you had died, seeing as mutt face didn't know where you were, oh man is he going to freak when he finds out that you're here, seeing as it's been five hundred years!"

Oh, crap thought Kagome, InuYasha would still be alive thanks to his hanyou status.

"Thanks, Koga, umm, not to be rude, but, why did you call?"asked Kagome, uncertain

"I called to see if it really was you, and well, now that I know it is you, will you meet me for coffee?"

"Sure Koga, meet you at the conservatory coffee shop?" said Kagome's traitor mouth before she could stop it

"Of course Kagome, I'll meet you there in ten, or better yet, I'll pick you up"

no sooner then had Koga finished speaking than he burst into her room, picked her up, and they were off again

"Koga, I thought we had settled all this grabbie stuff" said Kagome, not really minding, with Koga she felt safe, but there was no way she could see him as more then a brotherly figure.

"Give me a break, Kagome, I haven't seen you in more than five centuries! Oh, I invited mutt face to join us for coffee, I hope you don't mind" continued Koga, completely blind to all the strange looks they were getting, and to the glare that Kagome was shooting at him.

"And here we are" said Koga, waving broadly at InuYasha, who had risen from his seat at the arrival of Koga, and was making his way toward them with an expression of hope mixed with trepidation.

"See, mutt face!" called Koga, and gestured to Kagome, still on his back

"Kagome" InuYasha breathed, as if uttering a prayer, and then tentatively reached out and touched Kagome's cheek, hardly believing that she was really there. Then the spell was broken, and InuYasha said

"Where the Hells have you been, and why didn't the well let me pass? I had to wait five hundred fragging years!"

"To me hasn't been five hundred years, and the well wouldn't let me pass either."

"Yeah, well, while you were gone we finished collecting the jewel shards, and killed Naraku, and Kikyo and I got together, I'm sorry, but when you didn't come back I started thinking, and Kikyo is the one for me, I really am sorry Kags, please don't be mad at me" Finished InuYasha, and then sighed

"Whew was that good to get off my chest"

InuYasha stiffened.

"I smell Sesshomaru, and he's headed this way."

Sure enough, Sesshomaru himself was weaving his way through the crowd toward them.

"Miko, Hanyou," He greeted them, ignoring Koga completely.

"What are YOU doing here Sesshomaru?"

Asked InuYasha, resisting the urge to growl

"My business is not with you, it is with the Miko." Said Sesshomaru, with the air of someone doing another a great favor just by admitting that they existed.

What? What could Sesshomaru want with me? Thought Kagome

"What do you want with her?"

"that is between the Miko and I" replied Sesshomaru

"Miko, you will come with me, now." and with that Sesshomaru turned on his heel and strode off, people parting before him like the waters in a river.

"Miko, I do not hear you coming, and if you do not start soon I will be forced to remove you against your will" Sesshomaru called, and Kagome knew with utter certainty that he would, and no one would stop him.

"InuYasha, I'll be back" she said, then sprinted after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not know what possessed him to, in effect kidnap the Miko, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Sesshomaru, I demand that you explain this all to me at once, how are you here, and why aren't you dead, and if I tried to kill you several times, then why are you just talking to me"

"Miko" said Sesshomaru in a warning voice

"I do not enjoy being nattered at."

Sesshomaru sped up, forcing Kagome into a run.

"Sesshomaru, I do not have legs as long as yours are!" panted Kagome

"And this matters to me why?" replied Sesshomaru, unfazed as ever

"I can't keep up, and you want to talk to me."

Sesshomaru stopped, turned around and grabbed Kagome before she had even registered the fact that he had stopped.

"Hey, what are you doing, you big brute?"

"You cannot keep up, so I will carry you, and if you struggle I will knock you out Miko, it is as simple as that."

At his words Kagome stopped struggling, but a fierce scent of anger emanated from her form, and the great Sesshomaru suppressed a chuckle.

"What, may I ask is so funny?" Asked Kagome archly

"No"

"No what?"

"No, you may not ask what is so funny"

"You are just impossible" Kagome shrieked, and Sesshomaru winced, the height and intensity of her tone having an adverse effect on Sesshomaru's inu ears.

"Miko, you will stop your impossible caterwauling at once, or I will stop it for you."

"It's a free country, I will do as I wish, you, you, you"

"Miko, I am going to knock you out now." was the last thing that Kagome heard for a long time.

oOo

Sesshomaru could not believe himself. He had kidnaped and then knocked out the Miko, and there would be trouble because of it.

oOo

The next thing that Kagome heard was two voices arguing softly over her.

"Sesshomaru, you can't just go around kidnaping humans, let alone knock them out in the process, they just aren't built for it."

"Mother, I have been quite patient with the new laws that the humans have put up, and I have resisted the impulse to go on a killing spree, be thankful for that."

"Your Miko is awake, my dear."

"Miko?"

It was no use pretending to be unconscious any longer. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to find a pair of hard golden eyes staring at her. Kagome gasped, remembering being abducted and knocked unconscious.

"What do you want with me?" Asked Kagome, staring intently into the golden eyes, unwilling to look away just yet.

"Well, she seems quite enchanted with you, eh Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed, and looked away

"Finally able to tear your eyes away from mine, ne Miko?" said Sesshomaru sounding, amused!

oOo

She was quite amusing to watch, this Sesshomaru had to admit, the Miko blushed at nearly everything, and it was refresh- no, this Sesshomaru would not go there, she was merely here for business.

"Mother, would you leave the room please?" as usual the tone of voice that Sesshomaru used had turned the request into a demand, and his mother winced, saying

"Tut tut, Sesshomaru, where have your manners gone?"

"Leave. Now"

"I'm going, I'm going"

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"This Sesshomaru has need of a new secretary, and this Sesshomaru has chosen you, Miko, and this Sesshomaru will not talk business in front of his filthy hanyou half-brother."

"So, wait, let me get this straight, first you kidnap me, then you knock me unconscious all so you can ask me if I want a JOB?"

"That is what I said Miko, unless you wish to imply that this Sesshomaru lies, and that, Miko, would probably end in ultimate demise, for you."

Sesshomaru: why is no fluff happening?

Sesshomaru: did I just say that out loud?

me: ah yes, actually, yes you did.

Sesshomaru: tell anyone and you die

me: if I die, then there definitely won't be any fluff

Sesshomaru: this Sesshomaru has decided to spare your puny life, human

me: umm, okay then help me! (he needs anger management classes)

Oh, A/N: This chappy is extremely long, and most of my other chappies will only be about two to four-five-ish pages in word perfect format, so sorry to all you looking for really long chappies, hope I didn't lose any of you.


	2. Chapter 2

End in DEMISE? Ultimate demise? Really Sesshomaru, you should learn a few new lines." Came a new voice, from a speaker on the wall.

"Kikyo, now is not the time." growled Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo is still alive too?"

"Yes, she is. She has the weirdest aversion to death I have ever run into. She supports Shikon banks united, and I keep her here under my eye whenever they come around."

Wow, that is the most I have ever heard him say at one time. Thought Kagome.

In that eerie way of hers Kikyo said what Kagome thought

"Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time, Sesshy."

"Sesshy?" asked Kagome incredulously, trying to hold back a laugh.

"That woman gets on my nerves." said Sesshomaru, truly annoyed in public for the first time in many years, if not centuries

"Just because she won't stay dead is no reason to call me that ridiculous name." muttered Sesshomaru darkly. Kagome found her eyes being inexorably toward his again.

"For a Miko who travels with my disgusting hanyou of a half brother you seem to enjoy staring at me a lot." remarked Sesshomaru coolly.

"It's not my fault that your eyes are so damn pretty." Said Kagome before she had time to think about what she was saying. Kagome flushed, and looked at her feet.

"It is not my fault either" said Sesshomaru "that your eyes seem to capture mine"

Before Kagome knew what she was doing she reached up on tiptoe and planted a peck on his perfect lips, but the peck turned into a kiss, and not a chaste one.

The kiss ended, however, when Kikyo interrupted

"Awww, how sweet, they're making out like two lovesick little birds."

The moment shattered Sesshomaru reared back, glaring at the wall that was really just a one way mirror, and then at Kagome, for lack of anywhere else to glare.

Kagome shrank under his glare, still confused about their kiss, and her feelings for him. She had thought that she loved InuYasha, but when he broke it off she hadn't felt sad, she had merely acknowledged that it was true, they wouldn't work together, so she was really confused right now.

"Miko, do you accept the job offer or not, that is all that this Sesshomaru is asking. This Sesshomaru would have your answer."

"Y,y,yes! Yes, I accept." said Kagome with the air of someone being given a way out.

"Then this Sesshomaru will see you at eight a.m. sharp." Said Sesshomaru effectively ending the conversation.

Kagome got home to the shrine to find her mother pacing at the door.

"Kagome Higurashi do you know what time it is?" started her mother, but Kagome cut in before she could start her rant.

"I got a job, like you asked me to mother, so please could you just save it?"

Kagome's mother stared at her daughter's retreating back in shock. Not because of Kagome's attitude, but because of the fact that Kagome had not sounded defeated for the first time since she got home from the **other time** as she liked to think of it.

When Kagome got to her room she found Koga pacing the floor looking worried.

"Why so worried?" asked Kagome. Koga jerked, having not noticed the fact that Kagome had entered the room.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you were just **kidnaped**! And you didn't show up again, it has been five hours since I came here and waited for you, so would you mind telling me why the hell you were gone so long?"

"I got a job."

"What?"

"I said, I got a job"

"No, I understood that, but why do you need a job?"

"Umm, hello, I'm like, twenty one! Silly."

"You don't need a job, I'll support you."

"That is kinda sweet but it's okay. I think that I'll manage, I'm working at Taisho Corp. as Sesshomaru's assistant, so I should be okay, but thanks for your concern."

"Kagome, stop being so goddamned stubborn, why can't you let me take care of you for once?"

"I don't need to be taken care of, just leave me alone, okay, I am not your woman, nor will I ever be, so get over it!" yelled Kagome, furious with herself and him, but confused as to why she was so mad at him.

Kagome turned around and stormed out her door, good mood in pieces. As if life wasn't hard enough at the moment while she was walking out the door she ran into Rin, who apparently had just gotten there.

"Kags, I was worried about you! I know that we haven't kept in touch that much, but I was still expecting a sporadic letter or two over more than five hundred years!"

Kagome nearly smiled at the tone in her friend's voice. Somehow when Rin had died for the second time Sesshomaru had managed to bring her back, except now she was half-youkai, to all intents and purposes, thus the fact that she was still alive now.

"It might have been five hundred years to you, but it was only a month to me, silly." the best thing about Rin, in Kagome's opinion was the fact that she didn't question why Kagome could travel back and forth in time, simply putting it down as a by-product of her Miko powers.

"I know, but still, it felt like forever. Oh, what's this I hear about you being Sesshomaru's knew secretary?" asked Rin, her eyes and her tone demanding an explanation.

"Well, I needed a job, and Sesshomaru needed an assistant, so this is the by product of a happy coincidence."

"Then, it needs to be celebrated. Come on, I know this awesome bar that serves a tequila to die for!"

oOo

The next thing that Kagome remembered was dropping into bed at the shrine, and thinking, oh my god, how in the world will I manage to be up and at work by eight a.m.?

Kagome was awakened by a buzz that intruded on her dreams of flowers and- what else?

"Kagome, hon, you'll be late for work on your first day if you don't hurry!" came her mother's overly cheerful voice, and Kagome groaned. Work. With Sesshomaru, who would probably be a stickler for punctuality.

Kagome heaved herself out of bed and started working her way through her closet, attempting to find a clean suit, and having absolutely no luck she realized that this job might not be worth all that she had to go through for it. Musing over Kagome triumphantly held up a clean suit, sure it was more form fitting then most of her other ones, but then maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Kagome was starting to feel better, despite the fact that it was six in the morning, and she set off with a semi cheery goodbye. However, Kagome quickly ran into a problem. Although she knew how to get home from the Taisho corp. but getting home and getting there was two different matters. Kagome set off in the direction that she thought Taisho Corp. was, but after half an hour of walking she still couldn't see it.

Stopping at a hot dog stand that was for some reason being manned at six thirty in the morning she asked the pimply faced high school kid working there which way Taisho corp. was. His answer was something along the lines of

"Why the hell should I know?" and then "It's over there-ish"

oOo

After about another half hour of walking Kagome reached the Taisho building, which, of course was locked but Kagome didn't let even that quell her now high spirits, instead looking around for the buzzer that she had noticed yesterday. Finding the buzzer she pressed the button labeled Taisho.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, the new secretary."

"Come on up, why don't you."

The door buzzed, and Kagome went through it, wondering why that voice sounded so familiar to her.

Kagome took the elevator on her way up to the office, thoroughly tired of walking, and made a mental note to visit the gym soon, she was getting rather out of shape. When the doors to the elevator opened Kagome tried to get out, only to find her way blocked by a silver haired neko youkai Moving to the other side in an attempt to get out the neko demon blocked her there to, all the while saying nothing. If Kagome hadn't known better she would have said that Kagura was controlling the demon, using her corpse dance, but Kagome had seen Kagura die.

"Um, excuse me?" Asked Kagome, trying to figure out whether or not she was under the influence of another youkai.

"Hai?" answered the youkai dreamily.

"Why are you blocking my way?"

"Your blood smells so, mmm, appetizing." said the neko youkai, and Kagome saw her eyes turning red, signifying that her youkai blood was astir.

Kagome tried to barrel through the youkai, but youkai reflexes beat human ones every time, and the youkai caught her wrist, twisting it into an unnatural position, making Kagome yelp in protest. The youkai lowered her head for the kill, and Kagome summoned her Miko powers, knowing that it was too late, that she had hesitated to long. Shoving her hands up between the youkai's mouth and her neck she burned any flesh that she could reach. The youkai jerked her head back and howled, turning tail, so to say, and fleeing.

Kagome straightened out her suit and entered the room marked Taisho only to find none other then Sango!

"Sango?"

"Who?"

"You're Sango, right?"

"No, but I had an ancestor named Sango, and I'm told I look a lot like her."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Kagome, the new secretary."

"yes, Sesshomaru-sama told me to show you to the office."

"You mean that this isn't the office?"

"Oh, no, this is just the waiting room."

"Kinda big, isn't it?"

"Not really well, not if you'd seen the amount of people who come through here every day. To be honest, I'm kinda glad that you're here now, it's crazy busy."

"How many people constitutes crazy busy?"

"Well, lets just say that our conference rooms have a waiting list the length of this room, and that's just for today."

"Oh"

Kagome was in shock. The room that she was standing in was super long, and if there was a list that long, then it had to have at least two three hundred names on it.

"Sesshomaru takes care of all those people in a day?"

"No, silly, Sesshomaru-sama only takes care of the people highlighted in blue."

"Oh, okay."

"This is your new office, it is conjoined to Sesshomaru-sama's office he's right through that door on your left. Office hours start at nine o clock , and you may redecorate your office as you see fit, as long as you stay under five hundred dollars per piece of furniture. If you have any other questions just ask me."

"Actually, you never did get around to telling me your name"

"I know that."

With that she turned and left the room. Kagome nearly protested at that. Strange as she was she had been the only person here, and Kagome did not want to be left alone in her imposing new office. Well, she had been told to make herself comfortable, so she would.

The first thing that Kagome did was get rid of the huge chandelier that looked like it was going to come crashing down on her.

Kagome didn't notice when Sesshomaru entered the room, nor did she notice that he was even in the room until he was right behind her.

"Morning, Miko." Said Sesshomaru, making Kagome jump.

"Geez, Sesshomaru, just because you're the InuTaisho doesn't mean that you can just sneak up on people like that!" Exclaimed Kagome feelingly.

Sesshomaru merely smirked, saying

"Actually, as your boss I can do whatever I want here, as long as I stay within the contract parameters."

"Yeah, well, you smell funny" said Kagome, that being the best insult that she could come up with while in close proximity of Sesshomaru.

"I smell funny?" echoed Sesshomaru blankly

"Is that the best that you could come up with Miko?"

"Umm, yes?" responded Kagome, slightly befuddled by the way that Sesshomaru was staring at her. Once again Kagome found herself unable to look away, much to her dismay. If Sesshomaru could snare her with a glance then how was she ever supposed to win an argument!

"Miko, correct this Sesshomaru if he is wrong, not that he is, but do you find this Sesshomaru pleasurable to look at?" there was no way that Kagome was answering that question, but her blush gave it away. Sesshomaru looked at her triumphantly before capturing her lips with his own.

oOo

This Sesshomaru had no clue what he was doing, kissing a secretary, let alone his half brother hanyou's old traveling companion, but when her lips met his he stopped caring about why, only relishing in the rightness of the moment. (I can't believe I'm writing this--') As he deepened the kiss his demon cried out for more, to take this woman here and now, and **make her his**.

After a long while that seemed too fleeting they had to stop kissing to come up for air, which is when they noticed the speechless and blushing assistant in the doorway.

"Kisa, what do you want" Asked Sesshomaru, his eyes glaring daggers at her for interrupting them in the middle of a make out session.

"Umm, your first client is here, sir." quavered Sango's descendant- no- Kisa, then turning and practically running out the door.

Sesshomaru growled in sheer frustration, then said

"I will be back Miko."

oOo

The rest of the day passed in a blur as Kagome hashed and re-hashed the happenings. When the end of the work day arrived Kagome was shocked that it had gone so fast. Kagome finished typing up Sesshomaru's schedule for tomorrow, then left the office, relieved to be on her way home.

When Kagome got home there was dinner on the table, and InuYasha was wearing a groove on the floor pacing.

"Whoa, don't you ever stop pacing?" asked Kagome cheerfully.

"Kagome, you're home, I was worried about you!"

"Um, why are you referring to my house as home? You don't live here."

"Whoops, sorry, slip of tongue."

"Be sure it doesn't happen again."

"I made you dinner."

"Thanks"

The rest of the evening was as mind numbingly dull as it had started, and Kagome started wondering what InuYasha wanted to talk about.

Finally, Kagome's temper took control

"InuYasha, what the hell do you want, I've sat here with you, I've exchanged pleasantries with you, and all the while you have had something on your mind. Spit it out already!"

"Um, are you sure that Sesshomaru is right for you?"

"What?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Wait, how the hell do you know?"

"Hanyou nose here! I could smell him on you the moment you walked in the door!"

"Well, it's my business who I like, in case you don't remember, you chose Kikyo, so just go home to her why don't you, okay, I'm sick and tired of being second best, and the time when I'd accept being second woman was long gone."

"Keh"

"You know what InuYasha, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

By the time that InuYasha stopped being shoved into the ground he was in a huge bad mood, muttering something about bitch and walking off.

Me: next Chappy time, flip the web page!

Sesshomaru: not so fast. I need to have words with you

me: nice words?

Sesshomaru: no

me: gulp Please flip the page now! Help!

Koga: is there going to be a slaughter?

Me: hopefully not.

Sesshomaru: no promises

me: wow, I can hardly stay in my own head any more without going insane, does anyone else find that sad?

Sesshomaru: some would say that you are already insane for having conversations with fictional characters in your head.

InuYasha: for once, I agree with him

Kagome: are you sure that you aren't Shippo pretending to be InuYasha?

Shippo: What about me?

me: gack!! too confusing, leave me alone for a bit. Please.

Sesshomaru: you had something to say.

Me: Oh, yeah, right I am sorry that I'm so bad at writing Sesshomaru. Please don't slaughter me

Sesshy: off in a corner fluff!

InuYasha: Sesshomaru, you know that she just referred to you as Sesshy, right?

Sesshomaru: what?

Me: what the hell was that for?

InuYasha: just because you put me with Kikyo in this fic. does not mean that he can go around kissing her

Kagome: does everyone know about me kissing Sesshomaru?

Koga: you did what?

Sesshomaru: he didn't

Koga: what am I missing here?

Koga: what the hell is going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sry it took so long 2 update, but well, I got sick sniff so please don't be to mad?**

InuYasha: where does kagome get off talking to me that way. Next time she does I'll

Kagome: what'll you do, jerk?

InuYasha: I'm in trouble again, right?

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT.

Koga: show him who's boss

Sesshomaru: Fluff mwahahahahahahahahahahaahahaha! Mine!

Me: god, my head is a circus

Sasuke: I agree

InuYasha: what the hell, you aren't even in the series

Sasuke: your point being?

InuYasha: what the hell are you doing here?

Sasuke: reminding her to write a fanfic about me.

Me: oh yeah, I've been meaning to do that, haven't I. Oh well, I'll post it when I'm done with this.

Kagome was sitting by the well when a familiar blue-ish light shone, and three figures clambered out of the well.

"Wow, I didn't think that would actually work!"

"Shippo?"

"Kagome?"

"Sango, Miroku, it's Kagome!"

"What? How?"

"Well ever since you left we have been trying to get through the well, you know, for InuYasha's sake, however it's been three months, and InuYasha. . ."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Oh, good, we had hoped you would understand. That being said, we were wondering if we could visit your world for a while."

Kagome was stunned. This was out of nowhere.

"Why do you want to stay here?"

"InuYasha and Koga have both been at each other since the moment that you left, and we find it- well, kinda disruptive." that was Sango, looking sheepish at having to ask for a respite

"Please Kagome?" asked Shippo, not even bothering with the guilt thing that Sango and Miroku were displaying. Kagome laughed out an assent, and Shippo screamed in happiness.

"Oh god. Now I really will have to buy a new house."

oOo

Kagome spent the rest of the night planning on how she would accommodate her unexpected 'guests'. Finally she settled on giving them her room for the night, and pulling an InuYasha, spending the night in the goshin-boku, after all it couldn't be that uncomfortable.

oOo

Kagome hadn't been able to sleep, and she had to head off to work. When Shippo learned that he wouldn't be able to stay with her all day he had thrown a magnificent fit, but finally Kagome had been able to escape for work, giving in and hiring a taxi.

Upon arrival at the Taisho building Kagome found herself sheerly overwhelmed by the weight of all the things that had been happening to her.

"Daydreaming, ne Miko?" came Sesshomaru's silky voice from over her shoulder, and Kagome jumped over a foot in the air, turning and saying

"Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"It's not my fault that you failed to notice my approach Miko"

"Grr, you can be so "

"So what?" asked Sesshomaru, suddenly in front of Kagome, who jumped again. Dammit! That was getting annoying.

"Forget I said anything" said Kagome, heaving an angry sigh.

"No, really Miko. I insist" darn Sesshomaru wouldn't look away from her, and she was going to give in soon if this didn't stop happening. Just then all other thoughts disappeared from her head, because Sesshomaru was smiling!

God he has a perfect smile, makes me want to kiss it. Wait, no, not kiss it kissing is bad especially with your employer. Who cares said that crazy part of her brain that had gotten them into this situation.

"I'm still waiting for my answer, Miko."

"See, there, you just called me Miko, in this day and age! No one goes by titles if they are 'commoners' of course you probably still want to be called Sesshomaru-sama, don't you?"

"That is my title, and I am getting tired of your complaining Miko"

"Ka-go-me, got that?"

"Yes Ka-go-me" if Kagome didn't know any better she would have said that the great Sesshomaru was joking, with a human! He certainly had a smile on.

They were starting to attract attention, mostly a awe struck crowd that couldn't believe that the great Sesshomaru, an infamous human hater was joking with one, and he was even smiling. The girls in the crowd were all of one accord, Sesshomaru was even sexier when he was smiling.

"Um, Sesshomaru, could we possibly move inside, before you are you know, crushed by fangirls? I don't think that that would be the way you want to die."

Sesshomaru looked up to see that they were surrounded, his smile disappearing as fast as it had come, and pinning the crowd with a death glare, causing all but the most determined to run, screaming.

"Wow, that looks like it could come in handy!" said Kagome kinda surprised, but not really.

"After you, Sesshomaru! Hey, that rhymes!"

"Yes it does Miko."

"Hey, I thought we got that Miko thing cleared up!"

"Then you obviously thought wrong Miko"

"Gr."

On the way up the stairs Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, leading to lots of thrashing and demanding of answers.

"Miko, you looked tired, so I picked you up to avoid you getting more tired, now stop trying to bite me, it will look ridiculous."

oOo

why did this Sesshomaru just do that? Thought Sesshomaru. It must have been a flu, this Sesshomaru must be sick. That's it.

oOo

As usual the next couple of hours went by really fast, and then it was time for her lunch break. When Kagome left her office, she found Sesshomaru standing outside her office door, leaning on the wall.

"Yes?" asked Kagome archly

"You will accompany this Sesshomaru this lunch hour Miko."

"What?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself."

"No, I heard you, but why are you just deciding, I would like it if there was some asking going on."

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Come with me to lunch?"

"Sure, see now, that wasn't so hard"

"Miko"

"Yes?"

"Just come with me."

Me: getting interesting

Sasuke: I'm just going to hang out around here for now

InuYasha: what the hell, go away

Sasuke: make me

InuYasha: maybe I will.

Me: Sesshomaru is it just me or do those two seem to get along

Sesshomaru: keh.

Naruto: Hi Sasuke

Sasuke + InuYasha: Die!

Me: wow this is getting violent, I think I might have to restart blocking other characters from this conversation (In the background: Kaze no kizu!) definitely.

Sesshomaru: There was no fluff.

Me: I don't need you getting excited and adding yourself to the fray.

Koga: Fray?

InuYasha: over here, we're killing this random character from another series!!

Koga: I'm so there

Kagome: where are we going?

Me: can't tell you.

**I have no editor, at least not yet. I need help with that, so if anyone would like to get to see the chappies sooner, can you please pm me? --'**


End file.
